¿Por qué pensé en él antes de morir?
by xShizu
Summary: Alfred llegó muy temprano y Arthur aún no estaba listo para salir, así que le pidió que espere pacientemente. El chico mientras espera inicia una aventura en busca de un tesoro con su antiguo compañero leopardo.


Por fin llego ese día, el cual ninguno de los 2 ansiaba con desesperación. Tan solo iban a salir, nada más. Eso si como amigos, como personas que no tenían ningún interés romántico el uno por el otro. Mentira. Sí lo tenían, pero era más que eso. Era un amor mutuo e intenso como una tormenta, el cual solo podía ser callado por aquel intenso orgullo que tenían, es más, ninguno sería capaz de admitir lo que siente. Ni siquiera ellos son capaces de admitírselos a sí mismos.

Cuando Alfred llego a la casa de su cita, esta le abrió la puerta con un enojo en su rostro. La damita aún no estaba lista. Y por esto se quejó, porque el pobre rubio era tan ansioso que había llegado demasiado temprano.

-Idiota Americano, aun no es la hora. Encima me tengo que bañar y arreglar- Dijo el inglés, aunque era innecesario decir eso último, ya que era notable en su aspecto de "recién me levanto".

-Bue, es que...-. No quería admitir que llego a esa hora por ser un emocionado demente. -¿Por qué te tenés que preparar tanto?

¿Acaso querés impresionarme?- Su estrategia era desviar el tema, poniendo en aprietos al ojiverde, que termino sonrojado.

-No te creas el importante. Solo lo hago por mi imagen. Ahora pasa-.

Los dos chicos entraron a la antigua casa, estilo inglesa. Pasaron a la sala de estar y Arthur le pidió que esperara pacientemente, como el hombre civilizado que no era, en esa habitación hasta que el volviera. Solo eso pidió, esperando que no fuera un pedido exorbitante para aquel chico.

Y eso hiso Alfred, al menos durante el tiempo que tardó el otro en subir por las escaleras. Porque vió algo que llamó su atención y se levantó del sofa para mirar aquello. Un muñeco de leopardo, de ojos rojos. Recordó que era un regalo que le dió su Arthur cuando él era chiquito, pero no sabía porque lo había dejado acá si era suyo.

-No entiendo cómo es que los chicos se divierten tanto con estas cosas-. Dijo para sí mismo, mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Algo contradictorio. Porque ni pasaron 2 segundos que ese muñeco volvió a convertirse en el ayudante del héroe. Y este ya estaba planeando que podía hacer hasta que baje el señorito, el cual por supuesto no amaba en lo absoluto y no era una cita lo que tenía con él.

-Ya se... he escuchado que en la sima de la montaña más alta que jamás se haya visto, se encuentra el tesoro de "El Pirata Cajón". Un tesoro codiciado por muchos, pero el cual nunca ha sido hurtado. Porque decían que nadie era capaz de salir vivo de aquel lugar. Pero está claro, que los que decían eso no me conocían. Cosa rara porque soy muy genial. Vamos a demostrarles al mundo que nada es imposible para mí, Alfred Jones-. El chico empezó a soltar esa risa tan característica suya, mientras le hablaba de su plan al inocente leopardito.

Así que el héroe y su asistente se dirigieron sigilosamente, como todos unos espías, hacia la ubicación de aquel tesoro. La cocina. Visualizaron la alacena donde podrían encontrar el tesoro. Y hay que ser lógicos, que lo que buscaban no era algo que haya cocinado el pirata, sería como condenarse a una muerte asegurada.

-Ahí está la cueva...-. Miró la alacena mientras estaba escondido detrás de un mueble.

Y en ese mismo instante se pudo percatar de algo. Había un gatito blanco con manchas marrones y esponjosito. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver tal criatura durmiendo tan plácidamente en su camita. Se dio vuelta. Respiró profundamente y miró a su amiguito.

-Ese... es el monstruo del que me había olvidado decirte. Ha devorado a más de mil hombres. Sé que es un detalle de mucha importancia y te mentí en mi plan sin que tuvieras la más mínima idea de esto. Por favor perdóname-. Miró al muñeco con los ojos que un soldado vería a su compañero en un momento en que podían perder sus vidas. Tomo la cabeza del muñeco e hiso como si este asintiera a lo anteriormente dicho.

-¿Me acompañaras?-. Le preguntó con los ojos iluminados e hiso que el muñeco hiciera de nuevo aquel gesto.

-Ok, vamos-

Fue caminando en puntitas de pie, cosa que lo hacía parecer aún más idiota. Se le fue el aliento cuando notó que para su desgracia... no alcanzaba la alacena.

-Dios, tengo que ir a buscar una silla. Esto le saca todo lo genial a la escena-. Y se fue bufando por una silla al comedor.

Volvió y puso la silla delante del mueble para poder alcanzar la alacena, o en el mundo imaginario de Alfred, la cueva de la sima de la montaña. Se subió y respiró profundamente. Dirigió su mano lentamente hacia la puerta para darle más dramatismo a la escena, la cual había sido arruinada anteriormente por no poder alcanzarla, y al fin la abrió. Pudo ver por lo que había luchado y sintió que todo valió la pena. Vio el paquete de galletitas con chispitas de chocolate (el cual sabía que Arthur tenía escondido porque a este le encantan y siempre tiene un paquete en la alacena). Lo agarró y dio un saltito de la silla. Olvidando que el gato dormía, pero eso ya no importaba, porque tenía su paquetito.

Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a devorar. Le dio una a su asistente. Pero como todos sabemos, los muñecos no comen galletitas. Ni tampoco otra clase de comidas. Si no estaría más que muerto, ya que está en la casa de Arthur y nada de lo que el cocine es comestible.

Pensó que como eran de Arthur debía dejarle al menos la mitad así que se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Y volvió a imaginarse la escena de la montaña, la cueva y el monstruo. Paso rodando por el piso como un policía y termino en pose, como un idiota. Y se subió otra vez a la silla y dejo el paquete.

Pero cuando iba a bajar se resbaló y pegó un grito. Termino tirado en el suelo. Vio a su compañero, tirado a su lado y lo recordó.

-Al fin pude acordarme... porque te deje acá-. Miró al muñeco con una cara de que esta historia sería la última que contaría.

-Era chiquito y había venido a visitar a Arthur. El me recibió con una sorpresa, es decir, vos. Me emocioné y me puse a jugar a que era un héroe (cosa que soy, no hace falta aclarar, pero lo hago igual) y que eras mi asistente, como hicimos ahora. Pero me fui y olvidé llevarte, porque me tenía que irme rápido.

La próxima vez que vine, ya era grande y no se me había pasado por la cabeza llevarte conmigo. Fue la última, porque después de mi independencia, me volví mucho más distante de Arthur- Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y respiró. Los volvió a abrir para seguir con su relato, al parecer aín le quedaban unos aires de vida para una historia tan larga.

-Después de eso, olvidé mis resentimientos hacia él, comencé a extrañarlo y lo que es peor... a necesitarlo-. Dejo de mirar al techo y miro a su amigo y le pregunto

-¿Por qué será que en mis últimos minutos de vida...-. Los cuales ya parecían nunca acabarse.- estoy pensando en él?. ¿Será que siento algo más que amistad?- Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad que por una vez en la vida de este chico, este se dignara a reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Arthur.

-Nah, es un ser aborrecible, miserable y gruñón, no debería merecerse estos minutos. No me voy a morir ahora, desperdicié lo que me quedaba en pensar en él, así que lo dejo para otra ocasión- Infló los cachetes en señal de berrinche.

-Contestame algo ¿Quién es el ser aborrecible, miserable y gruñón?-. Se escuchó preguntar desde el comedor.

Para sorpresa del pobre chico que estaba tirado en la cocina hablando con un muñeco de peluche, aquella voz no era de nadie más que de la última persona que pensó en su casi muerte imaginaria. Se quedó callado mirándolo con la cara toda coloradita. Su corazón comenzó a latir con la fuerza de un cohete despegando. Se preguntó que había escuchado de su conversación con el leopardo. Se levanto rápidamente y le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Así que ya estas-. Rio con esa risa insoportable, pero con un toque de pena.

-¿Por qué estabas tirado en el piso?-. Pregunto el inglés, con una cara de no entender nada de nada.

-Es que me caí del piso, es decir al piso-. Aún estaba nervioso, no podía evitar torturarse pensando en que escuchó.

-Ya entiendo. Eso explica porque hablabas con ese muñeco, te golpeaste muy fuerte de seguro-. Bromeó el ojiverde, por lo que Alfred se calmó, estaría rojo y no bromearía si hubiera escuchado. Así que decidió recuperar esa personalidad, o al menos fingir no haberla perdido por la vergüenza y lo encaró.

-No me podés decir nada, porque al menos yo no hablo con hadas y duendecitos-. Le sonrió al chico. Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tanto como por la sonrisa de Alfred como por lo que dijo.

-Bue, ¿vamos a tener la cita o no? ¡Carajo!-. Dio la vuelta y salió caminando. Pisaba como si fuera un gran monstruo lleno de ira, a diferencia de que este tenía ira y vergüenza.

-Dijo... cita- Quedó con una cara de "wtf?".

Empezó a hacerse preguntas como "¿Qué soy para él?", "¿Qué siento por él?" y todas esas preguntas de alguien evidentemente enamorado que apenas hoy se le planteo aceptar llamar "amor" a lo que siente por alguien que amo toda su vida. Al menos hubo un avance, al fin se lo admitió a sí mismo.


End file.
